Gong the Hawkeye (Character)
Gong the Hawkeye is one of the main antagonists in the Patapon series. He has appeared in all three Patapon games. Biography He is recognized by his horned helmet and his large scythe and is known to have terrorized Patapons in the past (according to the description of the latter). He is a great Tateton (wielding a scythe instead of the traditional sword and shield combination) and serves under Queen Kharma as one of her four generals. Gong appears four times in defense of the Zigotons, repeatedly attempting to stop the Patapons from advancing, but failing each time. In his final appearance in the first game, he gives up his life in his last attack on the armies of the Almighty. Vengeance He first appears in his namesake level, Gong the Hawkeye, where he seeks vengeance on the Patapons for the loss of a Zigoton fortress. Despite his high resilience and powerful abilities, he is defeated and is forced to retreat. Dekaton Assistance with Gong His second appearance is in another aptly-named mission, Gong Returns, where the Zigotons have been driven from Heave-Ho Oasis. He questions the Almighty's purpose, pointing out the rampant destruction left in the Patapons' wake, before launching an attack alongside a large force of Zigotons (even including a Dekaton in their ranks). He also gives insight into his reasons for opposing the Patapons, as he cites a Zigoton prophecy that heralds disaster should the Patapons march again to Earthend. After being beaten, he falls back, reluctantly deciding to inform Queen Kharma of this development. The Challenge Gong returns yet again in Legendary Night Sky, praying to his ancestors for the strength to fight the Patapons. He again mocks their god and challenges the Patapons to save one of their trapped comrades before Gong can kill him. As both sides begin smashing rocks blocking their path, Gong reveals that Queen Kharma is considering making a deal with demonic powers to protect the Zigoton heartland and he must defeat the Patapons to stop her. Unfortunately (for him), the Patapons free the prisoner, so Gong brings in a troop of elite Yaritons and Yumitons armed with fire weapons to destroy them. Yet again, his forces are defeated and the general retreats once more. Death Gong's final appearance in Patapon occurs in the mission Gong Vows to Fight, where he allies with Makoton, an elite Yariton with goals of eliminating the Patapons after they killed his best friend, in a last-ditch attempt to spare the souls of the Zigoton army from demonic servitude. They throw everything they have against the Patapons, but not even the new Megatons hold back the tide. In the finale of the battle, Makoton retreats to the Zigoton homeland to join Kharma in her dark dealings, leaving Gong alone to duel against the Patapons' might. Though he pulls out all the stops, even duplicating himself to try and even the odds, he is no match for the Almighty and dies a warrior's death. His defeat is a victory for the Patapon tribe, which collects his helm or scythe after the fight. Ressurection and Alliance Gong is reborn in Patapon 2 and, at first, fights the Patapons out of vengeance for his death, as well as his past rivalry with them. However, after an ambush by the native Karmen tribe kills several of his fellow Zigotons, Gong teams up with the Patapons against Ormen Karmen and helps them take crucial fortresses, such as the Sky Castle Amattera and the Sokshi Gate. Gong and Dark One Conflict Gong recognizes the Dark One as Makoton: the Zigoton guard that left him for dead and later sold his soul in exchange for power. He asks the Patapons to free Makoton's soul once and for all. RottenLee Ravenous Gong reappears in Patapon 3 under the persona of RottenLee Ravenous, one of the Dark Heroes. He is directed by the Archfiend of Earnestness and represents Greed. Ravenous once again wield Gong's tornado attack in his Dark Hero Mode, Gong's Tornado, in which his former persona is mentioned. Prior to the final duel at the Savannah of Envious Eyes, Ravenous got his memories restored. After Uberhero defeated him, he left for a Zigoton fort, telling them to bring the Ziggertank to aid Uberhero's army in the upcoming battle. Trivia *It should also be noted that "Gong" (公 gong) translates into "Duke", as well as "General". *The developers seem to have been divided on Gong's weapon of choice. The official Patapon website depicts Gong with a poleax-like weapon (similar to the Spear of Protection) instead of his signature scythe, and the description of his eponymous mission warns of his "Hammer of Fury". This seems to imply that Gong's scythe was a fairly late addition to the game. The poleax-like weapon also looks similiar to a Mahopon`s silver staff. *Gong's helmet acquires two additional horns in Patapon 2; his scythe is slightly different, too. *Gong's scythe reappears in Patapon 2's Patagate, used by the Komupon Bakun. *In Patapon 2, Gong's helmet looks a lot like the rarepon Mogyugyu, because of his horns. *Gong's equipment changes in Patapon 2. Specifically, he wears the Great God Armor and the Great God Helm. *Gong's ancestors lived at Mt. Gonrok, localized on the same island as Pata-Pole, the ancestral Patapon Palace. Oddly, Gong knows about Mt.Gonrok even though it is in a forgotten territory. *Gong's helmet and scythe are present in the game code of Patapon 2, being leftovers of the previous installment. For practical uses, this means that a cheat (or hacked save file) can be used to get them. *In both Patapon 1 and 3, whenever Gong dies, he always says "plop". The exact reason for this is still unknown. *In Patapon 3, Gong's statue can be unlocked by completing the "Score 1.500.000.000 points or more in a summon" team goal. *After Open League 80, the player can get the goal "Collect all cards" which, upon completion, unlocks a Gong and Kharma statue. *In Patapon 3, Gong's hairstyle can be unlocked at a chance by buying a Moody Ticket and then equipping it. Category:Dark Heroes Category:General Gong Category:Half-Boss Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Story Character Category:Zigotons Category:All-Game Boss Category:Spoiler